


Love Me Tender

by boysandstars



Series: Greaser AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, And Shiro is 18, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, SORRY YALL, Secret Relationship, Shance Freeform, Since Lance is like 16, Smut, Teenage Dorks, Top Shiro (Voltron), Underage Sex, also allura and keith are only mentioned, also this is my first time writing shance, and pidge and hunk are there for like a hot second before they gone, but not too good at it, i tried my best with the slang and references, keith knows but thats about it, lance is kind of a square, shance, shiro is the greaser, they're both a little out of character but shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysandstars/pseuds/boysandstars
Summary: “I can think of something you would find fun to do,” Shiro whispered in his ear, one hand stationed on his cheek and the other creeping its way under his shirt and sweater.Lance’s reply caught in his throat when he felt cold fingers trail up his lower back. They tapped on his spine as they crept steadily up until he could feel his shirt rising, exposing his skin to the autumn air. Goosebumps raised all along his upper body and he bit back whatever noise was threatening to spill from his traitorous mouth.Lance is a bit of a square, Shiro's not as much of a greaser as he wants to be. When they're alone, though, they're just two boys who love each other despite what the world thinks.(A very gratuitous Greaser/Nerd AU that no one asked for.)





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Check out 'The Night the Earth Stood Still' [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655776/chapters/28843398)
> 
>  
> 
> Hi! I just want everyone to know that while I did a lot of studying on the time period, it's not perfect and probably doesn't give as much of that 50s vibe as I was hoping it would. So if there's any errors or mistakes, time-related or otherwise, please don't be shy and point them out to me! I'm always eager to improve. I also haven't written in awhile so my writing might be a little robotic or rusty so please take that into consideration if this story doesn't seem too polished. Anyways, this is my first Shance piece and I enjoyed writing it a lot so I hope you also enjoy reading it!

A woman’s shrill voice statically screeched across the drive  in, slicing through the calm night like a jagged knife. Lance crunched away another handful of popcorn as he watched the screen flitter pictures of people running away in various states of distress from the mass that was following them, consuming all in its path. This was his third time seeing  _ The Blob,  _ and while it hadn’t had him shaking in his boots the first watch, it had certainly lost its luster the third go ‘round.

 

Lance glanced over at friends, both in the backseat of his blue beetle. Pidge was reading, had been since the start of the movie, clearly disinterested, shirt untucked from her blue jeans and shoes off as she sat criss crossed against the door. Hunk was the opposite. Despite his large, towering build and his yellow letterman’s jacket that showed off his affiliation with the wrestling team, Hunk was the most squeamish man Lance had yet to meet. Lance fought off a chuckle as he watched Hunk contort his face into something almost painful while his hands tapped rapidly against the leather seats. 

 

“Hunk, you going to have a cow?” Lance jeered, watching his friend eye him with disdain. 

 

With a chuckle, Lance opened his door, leaning against the frame as he poked his head in the car, careful not to dirty his blue sweater lest he want to encounter his mother’s nagging. 

 

“I’m going to go refuel. You cats want anything?” 

 

“I could use some more popcorn,” Hunk replied, grateful for a momentary distraction.

 

“Coke,” Pidge shot back tersely.

 

“Gotcha.” Lance shut the door and headed to the concession stand. 

 

He didn’t necessarily need anything, in fact he wasn’t even all that hungry, but he was itching for something to do and he knew that at least at the stand he could chat up the lovely paper shaker, Allura. She was foreign, and her family was a little kooky, but she was a total babe. Lance put on his best smile as he thought of something smooth to say when he approached her, his smile growing when he thought of her in her pink cheerleader uniform and high ponytail. Maybe he’d take the gentlemen’s route and even offer her his sweater since it was plenty chilly out tonight (even though he knew she would already have her own jacket). 

 

Lance was a few feet away from the stand when rustling off to the left caught his eye. It was only a second’s worth of movement, but it was enough to grasp his attention. He paused, eyeing the bushes and trees suspiciously. Fear tickled his insides. 

 

While Lance wasn’t exactly a consistent target, he had been on the wrong end of a fair amount of jumps from local bullies and greasers trying to impress. It could have been his imagination, or even a critter, but Lance didn’t really want to take his chances so after a few seconds of stillness, the boy trotted forward again. 

 

This time a voice followed him. 

 

“ _ Lance, _ ” it whispered, low but not quite menacing. 

 

The boy turned towards the shrubbery, ignoring the knot in his stomach and opting for the sensible explanation. 

 

“Alright, germ. Come out! I’m not falling for whatever game you’re playing!” Lance snapped, but it felt like he was yelling at nothing. 

 

“ _ Lance, _ ” the voice came again. It drew out the final consonants of his name in a way that was reminiscent of a snake hissing. The tone was eerie enough to make his neck hair’s rise. 

 

As his stomach flopped and his hands began to shake, Lance daringly stepped to the edge of the tree line.    
  


Mustering up all his courage, Lance projected his voice as best as he could and spoke. 

 

“I’m serious! Show yourself now or I’ll-”

 

“You’ll what?” Was all Lance heard before he was seized by the arms and yanked into the darkness. 

 

As he went to scream, a hand covered clamped against his mouth, turning his scream into nothing but a muffled yelp. He shook his head violently, thrashing his legs and trying to break the grip on his wrists which were secured behind his back. Lance even began licking the hand of his attacker in a vain attempt to gross the person out. 

 

“Hey, cool it, sweetheart. It’s just me,” The person- _ man- _ murmured, not sounding the least bit troubled by all of Lance’s struggling. 

 

Lance relaxed as his brain caught up with him, recognizing the voice quickly and allowing his body to go slack. His arms were let go and the hand on his mouth slid to his cheek, turning his face in the direction of the man. Lance waited for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the night so he could see the other’s face. Features began to slowly come into play: a curled shock of white hair, twinkling eyes that matched the color of the night sky, a pale pink scar rippling over a broad nose, a strong jawline that was tensed up by the bright smile being displayed on the wearer’s-almost too-perfect face. If Lance wasn’t annoyed, he might have savored the man’s beauty a little longer, especially since he was glowing so radiantly in the moonlight. 

 

“Can’t you just say ‘hi’ like a normal person?” Lance chided. 

 

“That wouldn’t be nearly as fun,” his friend said, voice dancing with clear amusement. 

 

“Being spooked isn’t really my idea of fun, Shiro. Now, I’ve got to go get some drinks for my friends, so I’ll see you-” Lance was cut off a second time that night as Shiro coiled an arm around his waist and pulled Lance flush against his chest. 

 

“I can think of something you would find fun to do,” Shiro whispered in his ear, one hand stationed on his cheek and the other creeping its way under his shirt and sweater. 

 

Lance’s reply caught in his throat when he felt cold fingers trail up his lower back. They tapped on his spine as they crept steadily up until he could feel his shirt rising, exposing his skin to the autumn air. Goosebumps raised all along his upper body and he bit back whatever noise was threatening to spill from his traitorous mouth. 

 

“Shiro…” His voice didn’t sound nearly as commanding as he wanted it to. 

 

The other simply smiled, eyes crinkling and eventually closing as he leant in, pressing his unbelievably soft lips against Lance’s. The kiss was gentle and careful, since Shiro knew Lance enjoyed tenderness as much as he enjoyed Shiro’s rougher elements. Lance gave in just a little, allowing himself to kiss back, to move his lips just enough to convey he was definitely wanting what Shiro was offering. His hands splayed against Shiro’s chest before he used them to tug on the leather jacket, forcing Shiro to move closer as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. 

 

Shiro hummed and let his other hand rest at Lance’s hip. He was just about to sneak it up under the front side of Lance’s shirt when the boy pulled back. Lance breathed through his mouth, lips a little slick but not puffy, and face more than flustered. 

 

Shiro frowned and furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Lance straighten himself out.

 

“Not in the mood?” 

 

Lance shook his head. 

 

“It’s not that. It’s just-well, we can’t do it here.” 

 

“Why not?”

 

Lance gave him a look that meant he thought he was kind of an idiot. Shiro ignored it and waited for an answer, although he could already guess what it would be. 

 

“We can’t just do stuff out in the open, Shiro,” Lance explained exasperatedly, “Do you know what would happen if we got caught? Not only would we be outed, but also they would catch us doing things most people don’t even know are possible to do! We would have to move, change our names, leave the country.” Lance began to rattle on about living somewhere in Canada, being farmers because they would have no education since they would have to drop out and how Canada doesn’t even have that much to farm so it would be boring and hard and just awful. 

 

Shiro grabbed his hand and brought it up to his face. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Lance’s palm, nuzzling his face into the warm flesh. 

 

“Running away doesn’t sound so bad,” Shiro mumbled against his fingers. 

 

Lance’s face softened. He used his other hand to cup Shiro’s face, the pad of his thumb gliding over the man’s cheekbone gently. 

 

“It does sound pretty nice, huh? But you know I’m not going to leave my family like that. Just another couple years and we can split this town and go do anything we want,” He spoke soothingly, closing in on Shiro, his warmth washing over the man. 

 

Sometimes Shiro was so damn jealous of how warm Lance could be. 

 

“Mmm, that does sound like a deal. But I can’t even get a little tonight, baby?” Shiro pleaded, giving his best puppy eyes. 

 

Lance looked conflicted as he shifted on his feet. Shiro kissed his cheek. 

 

“Want me that bad, baby?” He asked in a seductive tone. 

 

“I do,” Breathed Lance. 

 

Shiro smirked. 

 

“Then what’s stopping you?”

 

Without thinking, Lance blurted out, “It’s too cold for me to want to take my clothes off.” 

 

Shiro laughed and let go of his boy. Lance just rolled his eyes as he watched the man cackle in front of him. 

 

“If this is how you’re going to act then I can just go back, you know.” 

 

Lance turned on his heel, face flaming. Shiro grabbed him by the hip and pulled him back. 

 

“No, wait,” Shiro pressed his lips to the shell of Lance’s ear, “I know a warm place to go.”

 

Lance shivered, instinctively pressing his body against Shiro’s. 

 

“Hunk and Pidge…”

 

Shiro swayed his hips into Lance’s back.

 

“Won’t miss you. You won’t be gone long.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Shiro grinned. 

 

“Promise, doll.”

 

***

 

The bike rumbled quietly down the road as the pair neared their destination. Lance was grateful there were no other cars out tonight to catch them speeding. Cold wind whipped his hair and smacked against his face. He gripped Shiro’s waist tighter, resting his head in between the man’s shoulder blade while he shut his eyes, listening to the noise of the night.

 

When the bike began to slow down, Lance glanced up and saw them approaching Shiro’s house. They pulled into the empty driveway, the house almost unseeable in the dark with it’s lights turned off and the absence of street lamps. 

 

“What about your parents?” Lance asked as he climbed off the back of the Viper. 

 

Shiro rolled his bike up to the front of the garage.

 

“Not home. Went on a date to somewhere, so I suspect that they won’t be home until late,” He answered as he opened the white door. 

 

Lance, still uncertain, followed him. 

 

“And if they come home early?” 

 

Shiro smirked, placing his bike by the wall, then walking to Lance. He took the boy’s arms and tugged him in. Quickly, he pecked Lance’s lips.

 

“I’ll put on some tunes so they’ll think we’re just hangin’.” 

 

“And your brother?” 

 

Shiro sighed, knowing that Lance wasn’t worried so much about Keith finding them, especially since he already knew about their relationship, as he was of the younger boy driving them up the walls with his latest conspiracy theories or explaining the importance of a new knife he bought from the shad vendor over on the east side of town. Keith was particularly oblivious (“no, he knows exactly what he’s doing, Shiro. He just wants to watch us burn.”) to romantic tension and had no problem walking in on them and stopping them to talk. 

 

“Keith had me cover for him so he could go out with those other knife wielding squares. He won’t be home tonight.” 

  
  


Lance bit his lip. He still wasn’t convinced but he didn’t-couldn’t-say no, not while Shiro was so close, when he was offering something that they rarely got to divulge in. Lance couldn’t remember their last time spent together, let alone spent intimately. So he swallowed his fear and nodded, returning the kiss. 

 

Shiro led him up the steps and into the home. Without even turning on the lights, Shiro dragged Lance to his room in the back of the house. Once they entered, he swiftly shut and locked the door before flicking on  the lights.

 

Shiro’s room was messy, even though Lance knew he hated it like this but just didn’t have the time or energy to pick up. His bed was unmade, half of the covers were on the floor and the other half were shoved to the bottom of the bed; his desk was littered with papers, books, maps, and various writing utensils; his drawers were in varying states of open, some closed with clothes peeking from the corner, some fully open and displayed unfolded, possibly unclean articles of clothing. The only areas that weren’t a complete wreck were the closet, which was ajar enough to showcase two things: a hung up, neatly pressed uniform (Lance had never seen Shiro wear it, nor had Shiro ever told him about what it was for and why he had it) and another leather jacket-Shiro liked to keep two incase one got ruined-and the corner where his record player was. 

 

The record player stood on a chest of drawers in the corner by the window on the right side of the window. Beside it was a crate filled with about two dozen records. Although Lance knew Shiro kept another box of records under his bed. Those were the ones he didn’t want his parents finding.  

 

“Isn’t your mother worried about this mess of a room? What does she do with it when the relatives come for the holidays? Because if it was my mama, she would be hounding me day and night to tidy up,” Lance scrunched his nose up as he thought about his mother and her bone chilling screams, “She’s on me now and my room’s as clean as a doctor’s office.”

 

Shiro laughed while he carded through his collection of vinyls. Lance couldn’t see which one he took out but trusted Shiro would pick something he liked. 

 

“Mom gave up a long time ago on trying to keep this place clean. Luckily for her we don’t have much of relatives, and the ones we do have aren’t the visiting kind.” 

 

Lance regretted asking the question. He felt the awkward lump in his throat form as he thought of the best response to that. 

 

“Shiro, I’m sorry. I didn’t know, I was just-” 

 

“It’s fine. No problem,” Shiro said calmly as he placed the record on the player. 

 

Soon, soft notes filled the silence, drowning out the tension. Lance smiled as he heard the gentle baritone voice flow through the room. Elvis was one of Lance’s favorites, especially his love songs. 

 

Shiro beckoned Lance to him and the boy complied. His lover took him in his arms, slowly swaying them back and forth to the beat of the music. Lance hummed as he pressed his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck, nuzzling the skin. 

 

“Love me tender, love me sweet…” Shiro sang softly as they danced in a circle. 

 

Lance’s face broke into a smile. He loved Shiro’s voice. It wasn’t trained and it wasn’t always on key, but it was raw and honest and beautiful. Lance pressed a tender kiss to Shiro’s adam’s apple before he caught the man’s eye. 

 

“For my darlin’, I love you, and I always will.” Lance sang back. 

 

Shiro kissed him. It was sweet, filled with affection, just lips casually sliding against each other with no need to rush. Lance enjoyed it when they could draw things out like this. He loved it when they took it slow, took time to map each other out. When he could spend hours just kissing different parts of Shiro’s body, caressing his skin as he went, without the worry of being caught or the rush to get their satisfaction. Lance’s favorite time was when it was just them. No one else, no problems, just two people in love, the world nothing more than a distant dream. Just each other and their minds and bodies becoming one. 

 

Shiro’s hand situated themselves on Lance’s hips, lifting the hem of his shirts to rub small circles into his hip bones. Lance smiled into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s broad shoulders and spun them around until they were swirling so fast that Lance tripped. He was sent tumbling in a fit of laughter onto the bed as Shiro fell on top of him. 

 

“Little eager, huh?” Shiro mused. 

 

He pressed small kisses on Lance’s cheeks and nose, earning a giggle from the boy in blue. 

 

“Just a bit. I wanna go slow but I also have needs,” Lance admitted, stealing a kiss on the lips. “It’s been awhile since we got to do this.” 

 

“Got that right,” Shiro mouthed against Lance’s lips.

 

Then the man sat up and shucked off his jacket and shirt, tossing them to the floor. Lance followed suit, being careful to not wrinkle his undershirt, while Shiro watched, holding back the laughter tickling his throat. Soon enough, both boys were stripped down to their briefs.

 

Shiro put his hands under Lance’s shoulders and lifted him up until he was pushed against the backboard of the bed. Spreading his lover’s legs apart, Shiro leant down between them, gently pressing kisses to the smooth inner parts. Lance faintly gasped as Shiro sucked on the portion of sensitive skin that connected his thigh to his groin. 

 

“Shiro,” Lance sighed, tangling a hand in his hair, feeling the grease between his fingers. 

 

Shiro knew what he wanted. He tapped the thighs, signaling for Lance to lift up. He then shimmied the boys briefs off and discarded them before diving down again. 

 

Lance closed his eyes as he felt Shiro’s hot breath ghost along the underside of his shaft, teasing him with sloppy kisses all the way to the tip, causing a moan to erupt from Lance’s mouth. Suddenly, Lance felt half of his cock encompassed in the wet warmth of Shiro’s mouth and had to hold back a yelp. All too soon, that mouth was gone and Lance was whining. 

 

“Don’t hold back, baby. Be as loud as you want,” Was all Shiro said before he was bobbing on the cock again. 

 

Lance took Shiro’s words to heart as his jaw dropped and moans spilt out like water from a stream. 

 

Shiro make quick work, taking in as much as he could and using his hand for the rest. His tongue lapped the precum beading at the slit, tasting the slightly bitter liquid that mixed with his own saliva, making Lance’s dick wet as can be, some of the fluid slicking his fingers.. He twisted his head while his hand pumped, other hand cupping Lance’s balls. Bobbing swiftly, he squeezed with both hands, making Lance squirm and call out his name ludicrously. 

 

As much as Shiro loved sucking his boy’s cock and making the younger wriggle, he also wanted to get to the main event. So with another swirl of his tongue, he obscenely popped off Lance’s dick and reached over to the chest of drawers beside his bed. Tucked in a pair of socks was a tub of vaseline and a couple of condoms. He took both and fixed himself with either of Lance’s legs on his sides. 

 

“I’ll go slow,” Shiro assured when he saw Lance’s expression. 

 

Recalling their first time, it was easy to understand his dismay. As it turns out, sex with men was not the same as sex with women. Less wet, more preparation. Unfortunately, they learned that lesson the hard way.

 

Shiro dipped his fingers into the lubrication, making sure to be extra generous since Lance was right, it had been a good amount of time since they had gone all the way. He pressed his middle finger against the perked ring of muscles, eased it past the entrance until it was up to the knuckle. Lance stilled momentarily but didn’t protest. 

 

The man continued work in his finger, slowly thrusting the digit until it slid in and out easily. He added a second and noted the sharp intake in breath that came from the younger. Shiro scissored his fingers as gently as possible, curling them occasionally, earning a sultry moan from Lance. 

 

“Honey, you-you can, you know, add-ah, shit!” Lance cried when Shiro caught up and added a third digit. 

 

Being a little more rough, Shiro pumped his fingers in faster, flexing and curling them periodically to get Lance moaning his name. He even felt his fingers press against Lance’s special spot, the one that made the boy’s toes curl and eyes roll. 

 

“Shiro, yes! Please, please, I-I need…” Lance begged, gripping the man’s shoulders desperately as he fucked himself on Shiro’s fingers. 

 

“You sure, baby?” Shiro wanted it badly too but he didn’t want to hurt Lance. 

 

Lance nodded eagerly. He whined when Shiro removed his fingers, an empty feeling leaving him slightly uncomfortable and incredibly dissatisfied. 

 

Shiro quickly threw off his underwear, his own hard cock springing out, aching for friction. Shiro opened the condom package with his teeth, then rolled it onto himself. Lance started to raise his legs for Shiro to grip as he would slide in, but his hands instead pushed himself off the bed. 

 

Lance raised one eyebrow as he watched Shiro fumble around on the ground for something. 

 

“Um, are you going to finish or do I need to go to the bathroom?” Lance quipped impatiently.

 

Shiro didn’t reply, just bent over to pick up what he wanted. He returned with his black leather jacket, he thrusted it towards Lance, who gave him a bewildered look.

 

“I want you to wear it,” Shiro stated. 

 

“While we...fornicate?” Lance asked, mentally, and almost physically, slapping himself for saying ‘fornicate’. Was he a damn medical book?

 

“No, while we go bowling-yes while we do it, ya nerd!” 

 

Lance blushed up to his ears. With heat traveling to his chest, he took the jacket. As he slid into the sleeves, he noticed that it was still warm from when Shiro had been wearing it, that fact sending blood rushing to his throbbing cock.

 

Shiro admired Lance in his jacket. It was way too big, looking like a leather blanket draped on his shoulders. Even the sleeves were a little long on his lanky arms. Shiro worried his bottom lip, feeling even more excited seeing Lance’s nipples brush against the insides of the jacket, perky and reddened from blush, occasionally scratching against the metal zipper. A strange heat sparked in his stomach. A need to take the boy and devour him whole overtook Shiro, like a white hot rage clouding his whole mind and pushing away all reason and best judgements. 

 

He seized forward, capturing his lover’s lips in a heated kiss. Lance hummed as his arms curled around Shiro’s shoulders, legs wrapping his waist. Shiro bit Lance’s lip, forcing his tongue inside and licking Lance’s mouth with a vengeance. Lance went lax and let Shiro’s tongue explore as he rocked his hips up, their erections rubbing against one another. 

 

Shiro groaned into Lance as their cocks collided rhythmically. He heard and felt the whine that came from Lance’s throat and understood that they both needed release and needed it now. 

 

He stopped kissing Lance long enough to lube up his dick and position it at Lance’s entrance. The boy watched as their bodies began to connect, Shiro being careful to enter slow for Lance’s sake. His lover closed his eyes and let his head tip back as Shiro pushed in inch by inch. 

 

Shiro gripped the undersides of Lance’s calves, bending them forward with himself as he leant in to suck marks onto Lance’s slender neck. The deeper he got, the more he bent Lance, until he was all the way in and Lances ankles were almost to his ears. As he waited to his boy to adjust, Shiro lapped at the reddened skin on the younger’s collarbone. He made sure to only bruise places that wouldn’t be easily seen. 

 

“You can...go,” Lance breathed out, voice shaking. 

 

Shiro slowly began to pull out. He kept going until only the head was in before he rocked back in. Lance moaned beneath him, sending shivers down the man’s spine and throbs to his cock. The older of the two rocked his hips into his lover smoothly, keeping a steady pace that was fast enough to elicit a reaction but slow enough to not push either of them over the edge too quick. 

 

Shiro changed the angle, using the backs of Lance’s upper thighs as a brace as he searched for the spot that would make Lance scream. The younger rested his calves on Shiro’s shoulder while his hands grasped as the sheets of the bed. 

 

“Ah, shit, Shiro-Shiro,” Lance panted, “Shiro deeper, please. Please, I want-want…” 

 

Shiro watched as Lance tried to fuck himself down on Shiro’s thrusting cock, his hips wriggling helplessly for  _ more, more, more.  _ Shiro cursed under his breath as he bucked harder, deeper, chasing his own pleasure. Lance cried out beneath him, his beautiful face showing a mixture of emotions, eyebrows furrowed and mouth wide open. 

 

Shiro leant down and kissed him. He bit and sucked on his tongue, making Lance’s lips puffy and slick with saliva, Lance too busy moaning to kiss back properly. He rocked himself hard into the younger, plowing into the boy recklessly at every angle. Lance was a whining, moaning, shaking mess underneath him, crying out Shiro’s name and begging for anything and everything Shiro could give. It egged the man on, driving him crazy as he went as hard as he could into his lover. 

 

And Shiro felt when he hit that bundle of nerves inside Lance. He felt as Lance’s body shuddered violently; watched his eyes squeeze shut and his knuckles go white as they tugged on the sheets. 

 

“Fuck! Yes, there! Yes, yes,  _ yes! _ ” Lance wailed, tears starting to roll down his face. 

 

Shiro fucked into him, fucked just right so he could hit that spot every time. He didn’t slow down but didn’t speed up, kept a pace that was just short of torture for Lance. His own vision was becoming hazy as he was nearing the edge. He had to force himself not to shut his eyes so he wouldn’t miss any of Lance. 

 

He wanted to memorize every second of this. To burn this image of Lance being fucked in his bed, in his jacket, screaming and swearing his name like he was the only thing that had ever mattered to him in his whole life. Shiro wished he could take a picture of it, wished he could capture this moment in some secret album for only him to see. But for now, his memory would have to suffice later. 

 

Shiro was beginning to lose his own sense. Soon he couldn’t tell which moans were his or Lance’s. Everything was becoming too much. The sounds, the feelings, the smells-all of it. He knew he was getting close when his thrusts started become erratic, no more rhythm, just a hot chase, a need to go deep and quick. 

 

Shiro wrapped his hand around Lance’s dick since he wanted to make sure Lance finished before him. He pumped fast, smearing Lance’s precum around to add lubrication. As his hand worked, he continued to plow into the boy, still making sure to pound the spot inside. 

 

“Shiro, ‘m so close! So, so close,” Lance sobbed out brokenly. 

 

Shiro knew he was. Could feel it in the way Lance was starting to clench around him, his body slowly seizing, hips sporadically thrusting up and onto Shiro’s cock.

 

“F-fuck! I’m gonna-!” Was all Lance could get out before he was locking up and spilling himself all over Shiro’s hand. 

 

Shiro fucked his lover through the high. He had given up on trying to maintain any sort of composure and was simply thrusting to find release. The man bucked shallow and fast as he felt heat coiling in his stomach and knew he wasn’t far off from cumming. 

 

“Fuck you’re so tight, baby,” Shiro gritted out. 

 

Lance couldn’t hear, too focused on the waves of pleasure wracking through his body. He was still spurting and still mid-high, and he could only barely register that the back of his mind was thinking about how damn pent up his was and that they should definitely do this more often. 

 

As Lance finally started to come down from his orgasm, Shiro’s had begun. His hips stuttered a couple more times before he stopped completely. Lance felt the man’s dick twitching inside him through the condom. Shiro rested his head on Lance’s chest and the boy combed through his hair as he slowly began to calm down. Shiro had to admit that fucking Lance was a lot better than fucking his hand any night. 

 

There was silence for awhile as the two just laid together, chests heaving, breathing through their mouths, wholly blissed out. Lance rubbed up and down Shiro’s back. Shiro pressed small kisses to Lance’s chest. 

 

“Maybe next time I should let you ejaculate inside,” Lance commented, breaking the silence. 

 

Shiro laughed but it sounded exhausted. 

 

“I mighta been turned on by that if you hadn’t said ‘ejactulate’,” Shiro lifted his head and kissed Lance, a simple, sweet kiss. “Nerd.”

 

Then, the man pulled out and sat up. Lance grimaced at the empty feeling, noting the slight pain in his ass that would surely be fun to deal with in the morning. 

 

“Sorry we can’t all be hotshots like you, Shiro,” Lance shot back as he watched Shiro roll off  the used condom. 

 

Shiro got up and opened the window, throwing the condom out of it and shutting it. 

 

“What the hell? That’s disgusting!”

 

Shiro shrugged, opening the drawer under his record player. He grabbed a box of cigarettes and a lighter out, taking one out of the package and offering it to Lance, who was tugging the blankets from the foot of the bed over himself. 

 

“No, thanks. Mama says those are bad for you.” 

 

“Suit yourself, hon.” The man lit his cigarette before tossing the lighter and pack back in the drawer. “Want to listen to another tune? Seems Elvis quit playing sometime during our-what would you say-love making?” 

 

Lance glared at him. “Oh hardy har,” Shiro gave him a faux-innocent smile, “And I’m kind of feeling in the mood for some Ritchie Valens. Got any?” 

 

Shiro scratched the back of his neck. “Think I got  _ La Bamba  _ and maybe  _ We Belong Together. _ ”

 

“Wow, quite the selection,” Lance deadpanned. 

 

Shiro rolled his eyes but went to his crate to pull out the records. “You know I’m more of a Jerry Lee Lewis kind of guy.” 

 

Lance hummed in agreement. Shiro may have been the softest greaser Lance knew, but at least he liked Rock n Roll. 

“Wait, isn’t that the man who married his cousin?”

 

Shiro changed the records out. Lance heard the lyrics of  _ We Belong Together  _ start.    
  


“We all got flaws,” Shiro walked back over to Lance and got into the bed beside him. 

 

“Pretty sure cousin-marrying is a relatively worse flaw than most,” Lance replied but curled up against the man, resting his head on Shiro’s sturdy chest. 

 

Shiro nodded, wrapping an arm loosely around the boy, the other propping his head up. For a few minutes they just listened to the music and their own breathing. 

 

“I’ll have to leave soon. I can’t just ditch Hunk and Pidge let that.” Lance hated that he had to say it, but he knew he did. 

 

“Unfortunately,” Shiro grumbled. 

 

And Lance didn’t press it anymore. He understood that they didn’t have much longer together before they would have to go back to barely knowing each other and sneaking quick kisses in closets and bathrooms, but right now they could be together. Lance and Shiro. Shiro and Lance. Two people; two lovers. If Lance believed in soulmates, he might have even called them that. 

 

They had right then and Lance planned to treasure every second of that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Please feel free to leave kudos and comments as the are always appreciated!
> 
> Also, this may be a one shot but I actually had planned to maybe develop this into a full on fic. It was going to be a sort of alien/government hiding things from us mystery/greaser-nerd romance story with a huge story behind why Shiro's a greaser, what aliens Keith is looking for and who his knife wielding friends are, what makes Allura's family crazy, and a whole lot more. So if that's something any of you are interested in or have thoughts about please tell me!


End file.
